forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Mafia Episode 2A Review
Day by day review of the games. *Nights written by Hiphoplog *Days written by guzame *Grammar and spellchecking by Pyroglyph (because I can't stand poor grammar, there is only so much I can do) Game A Day 1 - All the new neighbours chatted for a while, but some decided their thoughts were too private so whispers were going from person to person before they decided to head home and go to bed for a good nights sleep or so they thought. Night 1 - Xfector decided to go with his gut and bring in daffodil for interrogation, but daffodil was too good of a liar and tricked the Sheriff into thinking they were a Town. During the night, Primorix stealthily snuck into Iggyvolz's house to try and figure out their role and found that they were a protector. Iggyvolz, unaware of the intruder, went out to protect M4well from harm. M4xwell got distracted by telling his best jokes to the Thief and did nothing at all. Cymanyd went to hex ObiWan and forced him to go over to PiePerson's house. Cerilium decided it was best to go protect Cymanyd, but on his way he got shot by Metrion, and Pieperson came by and burned up his last will before going to get rid of all evidence in his house. ZebraLord took advantage of this situation to go and cover Metrion's house in gasoline. Day 2 - The votes were all over the town today. Blame was shifted from player to player with amazing speed, until the town's focus finally settled on BoomLay. With the day's end approaching fast he reaches 9 votes in record time, and to everybody's shock, BoomLay actually delivers the 10th decisive vote by himself. He walks up to the gallows, telling the town that they're fools and he'll see them all in the next life. "I'm just an innocent citizen, but I don't even care anymore! I'd rather die than spend another minute in this hellhole! The rope doesn't even have to be lowered, as he himself takes the rope and ties it around his neck and jumps straight down. For a moment, fear is visible in his eyes. "Wait, this might not be a good id-" But it's too late, he falls down, and the rope cuts snaps his neck clean in half. Within moments the town is silent. BoomLay is dead. Night 2 - Xfector, still following his suspicions, decided to take espi for some interrogations. They couldn't take the pressure and revealed they were part of the mafia. Primorix was planning on investigating Metrion, but the Thief stole his night away, stopping him. PiePerson, feeling threatened, tried to clean up his house before he died, but felt a spell coming over him. It was T4Raven. He got shot by DysertNymph before he could do anything. Iggyvolz decided it was best to protect Greaper, and killed Metrion dying in the process. ZebraLord sees this and gets mad and decides to raze Metrion and his house to the ground. Day 3 - Unlike last night, the town was quick to come up with a plan for the day. Sadly, this plan was focused on the night phase, and they knew they had to lynch somebody.They looked around at all the town members who appeared suspicious today, and fingers quickly started pointing towards Aqua. When 9 votes were reached, Aqua snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Do you want to kill another Citizen that badly? FINE! I VOTE FOR MYSELF! "When the words left his mouth, he appeared shocked. Lost in the moment, he gave the condemning vote for himself. Did he want to step into BoomLay's footsteps... Or did he perhaps lose counts of the votes? Whatever it was, he knew the rules. Once the final vote has been cast there is no way back. Trying to save his honour, he walked up to the gallows, and looked over the town as the noose was tightened around his neck. His body dropped, a single snap was heard, and then silence. A clean death for an innocent town member. Night 3 - Xfector not sure if he was correct decided to bring espi back, and had the same results. Primorix broke into M4xwell's house while he was sleeping and discovered that he is obsessed with lynching. DysertNymph not quite sure about Zero decided to go shoot him. ZebraLord saw him leave and took the opportunity to douse him and his belongings in gasoline. Day 4 - T47Raven looked around as everybody voted for him in unison. He couldn't believe it, they thought he was the godfather? "I'm not the godfather, I promise! You've got it all wrong! But the town ignored him, and he was quickly dragged to the gallows. He kept screaming that he had the wrong guy, until the moment the noose was tied and the body was dropped.T47Raven's body struggled for a moment before it went still, becoming as lifeless as those who came before him. Night 4 -Primorix went to enderitem's house but found nothing of intrest and so figured that he was a citizen. DysertNymph, feeling cocky, decides to use his last bullet on espi. The Thief tried to distract espi who distracted Xfector. Ahir, mad about Metrion's death, decided to take revenge and kill ObiWan. ZebraLord, getting a little scared, decided to play it safe and douse the Thief. Day 5 - The town discussed for a while, setting up a plan to flush out the last evil. They all already knew who the arsonist was, but refused to kill him before they thought of a plan, so the Arsonist just walked around with the town members all day. Quite an odd sight, really.Finally they thought of a plan, and started the vote. As expected, all fingers quickly pointed to ZebraLord.Surprisingly, the final condemning vote actually came from the mayor!ZebraLord walked up to the noose with his head held high."My only regret is... not killing more people."With those final, inspiring words, he jumped from the stool, his neck breaking with one clean snap, instantly ending his life. Night 5 - Ahir, seeing his final days, shot RickDaily12. While Primorix looks through his belongings and notices he is a leader among men. Day 6 - Primorix decides to share his finding and marks this day in history as the shortest day in Forum Mafia history. Ahir lynches himself, ending the game. The Town wins!